Elisa Tachibana
|rname = Tachibana Erisa |ename = Tachibana Elisa |debut = Chapter 1; Episode 1 (Voice Drama) |sex = Female |birthday = December 22nd[http://end-harem.com/archives/character/%e6%a9%98-%e7%b5%b5%e7%90%86%e6%b2%99 World's End Harem Official Website Elisa Tachibana Profile] |nationality = Japanese |height = 165 cm |status = Alive''World's End Harem'' Chapter 22 Part 2 |occupation = Student''World's End Harem'' Manga Chapter 1 |affiliation = Animal Research Institute (formerly); IzanamiWorld's End Harem Comic Chapter 36 }} Elisa Tachibana is a childhood friend of Reito Mizuhara. She is a former student at the National Advanced Medical School. Five years after the MK Virus outbreak, Elisa became a leader of a group known as Izanami. Appearance Elisa is a young woman with big, blue irises and long purple hair with bangs (physically similar to Mira Suou). When Reito confessed to Elisa, she wore a white shirt, a long, tight skirt, tights, and light heels. When visiting Reito at the hospital, Elisa wears a sleeveless shirt, sleeveless striped turtleneck, thigh highs, and dark shoes. When Elisa recorded the video in the Animal Institute, she wore a long-sleeved turtleneck and the institute's white lab coat.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 8 Five years later, when talking with Taniguchi, Elisa wears a jacket over a shirt. While a believer of Izanami, Elisa wears a long white coat. Body Measurements Elisa has a bust measurement of 82 cm (D cup), a waist measurement of 57 cm, and a hip measurement of 82 cm. Personality Relationships Friends Reito Mizuhara Izanami Taniguchi Zen Kinebuchi Izume History Outside her house, Elisa was crying while petting Jiro when Reito Mizuhara arrived. After Elisa asked if he found a hospital for the dog, Reito said he did and they said he had a rare disease. However, Reito continued and said it would not profitable to create a drug for the disease but it is rare and he was just a dog. Elisa then stood up and said she would become a physician-scientist to create a cure for Jiro's disease. Reito had doubt but Elisa said she would do it herself. Reito then said he would become a doctor too to help cure Jiro, despite his previous claims.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 7 Sometime later at the National Advanced Medical School in 2040, Reito revealed to Elisa he liked her, but she said she knew for a long time because they have been together for a decade, since elementary school. Reito then revealed to Elisa that he contracted cellular sclerosis. Elisa used her smart ring to display screens and said their company's supercomputer was beginning to develop a specialized drug for the disease. Reito then told Elisa he would have to go to sleep for four to five years in cold sleep. Elisa said she would wait for him, but Reito suggested to go with Maeda because he confessed to her. Elisa questioned if he liked her but Reito said he could not do anything about it, causing Elisa to cry as she walked away.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 1 The next day at a hospital, Elisa was begging for a nurse to let her in, but the nurse denied and said relatives were allowed. However, Ryu Mizuhara asked the nurse to let her in because she was part of their family. Shortly after, Elisa told Reito she arrived to see him off. After a moment, Reito grabbed Elisa's hand and gave her his pendant and wanted her to hand it back to him after he woke. Later, Reito was put in a capsule for cold sleep. Elisa was in tears as she and Reito put their hands together against the capsule before Reito went to sleep. In 2042, Elisa went missing.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 2 Sometime later, Elisa later recorded a video with her smart ring in her lab and revealed the MK Virus was man-made. She then said she has important data on the virus, but she could not trust anyone before saying she wanted to see Reito. In 2045 when Reito revealed himself to the female world, Elisa was in the city when UW broadcasted him to the world, making a World Declaration to create a cure for the MK Virus.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 11 Sometime later, Elisa was contacted by Taniguchi. She told Elisa her beloved visited and then asked her if she wanted to meet him soon. Taniguchi asked Elisa for a meeting with the man she loved and there were other beautiful women along with him, but Elisa refused and said if he loved someone else, she would still love him.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 24 Part 2 It was revealed that Elisa joined a terrorist organization. Elisa later contacted an associate from Keimon West Private High School and informed her their plan would initiate the week because a messenger from UW World Headquarters would arrive soon.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 41 On the day of the plan, Elisa contacted her associate but she failed to secure No. 3, so Elisa warned her not to go further. the girl then revealed to Elisa that No. 3 was leaving Keimon City and wondered what was happening on her end. Elisa told her the man was in transport. Sometime later, Elisa, along with her other associates of Izanami, awoke the fourth man, Zen Kinebuchi, from cold sleep.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 43 The man was then put under contract by one of the leaders of Izanami, Izume, and became their holy slave. As the girls were getting kissed by the man, the associate of Elisa stated she was not interested in Zen like the other girls and revealed the Izanami stigma on her arm. After the ritual, Elisa visited Zen in his cell and told him to ask if he was not feeling well because she was a doctor. She then explained to him what happened when he was asleep because of his curiosity. Though the man continuously asked questions, Elisa stated she could not do anything as she was leaving the cell. Elisa was then approached by Izume and she told Elisa not to reveal details to the man and asked if she had more important things to do. Elisa said having the man know more about the world would make him stable but said their preparations were finished.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 46 Two days later, Izanami began to broadcast to the world, and Elisa revealed the appearance of Zen Kinebuchi and explained UW's plot to create a world for only women by eradicating the men.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 47 Elisa continued to reveal that UW already initiate the project to create children with only female genes and the process was gradually increasing. She then advised those who has men in cold sleep to protect them at all costs. Elisa, along with the other women of Izanami encouraged women to take action. Suddenly, the speech was ceased by UW after regaining control over their frequencies.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 48 Elisa later traveled to Taiwan, awaiting for Reito.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 51 In Jiufen, Elisa reunited with Reito.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 53 Elisa was glad to see Reito's illness cured but Rito immediately hugged her and was glad to see she was okay. Mahiru then approached the two and the two were happy to see each other. At a Taiwanese restaurant, Reito was curious to know if it was okay for Mahiruand the others to go sightseeing, so Elisa stated it was okay because UW did not have much influence in the area so it would be okay. Reito wanted to know what they wanted with him and No. 4, so Elisa stated that UW had one common goal but had differing opinions on what happened after. Reito was suggested to head to Hong Kong and Europe afterwards to develop a cure for the MK Virus.World's End Harem Comic Chapter 54 Later that night on a ship in the South China Sea, Elisa asked Reito for a moment as he was speaking with Maria, Elisa wanted to know if Reito met Taniguchi in Keimon and he said he did. Elisa stated her colleagues from the animal research institute disappeared after going to America during the five years. She then stated she could not hog him because of a clue within Reito's body could save the world, and if she and Reito were to do something, there could be a negative change within Reito's body and could not be reversed.World's End Harem Comic Chgapter 59 In the city, Elisa informed Reito that the Chinese was able to successfully crystallize the MK Virus, but were in Hong Kong to handle other matters that were being handled by Akane, Elisa's comrade and Mahiru as stated by Sui. Moments later, the group was confronted by an armed force and recognized Reito, demanding that he went with them.World's End Harem Comic Chapter 60 The group then withdrawn their handguns but the scene was approached by a bus with a woman encouraging Elisa and the others to leave with her and follow.World's End Harem Comic Chapter 61 As they were running from the armed force, Elisa told the group to split into two and if they got lost to meet at Victoria Peak. Some time later, Elisa, Maria, and Sui arrived at the safe house with Reito and Bingbing. Elisa revealed the codeword was Victoria Peak if approached by unknown forces in Hong Kong so Reito could pretend to be alone to decide if she was a friend or foe.World's End Harem Comic Chapter 62 Elisa and the others, along with Bingbing, arrived at Bingbing's boss place. Upon entering, Akane, Mahiru, and Elisa's comrade were present as they spoke with Bingbing's boss, a fortuneteller, who has influence over China's mainland. The fortuneteller gave prophecies regarding the world including UW, Izanami, and the Numbers about their fate. Reito stated his desire was for the cure of the MK Virus for the men in cold sleep to be awaken. Lu then gave Reito the crystallization of the MK Virus, shocking Elisa, saying they could create a vaccine. However, Lu gave the crystallization to her granddaughter to monitor them so they would not use the form for their own benefit.World's End Harem Comic Chapter 63 Trivia *Elisa's rankings in the Popularity Polls: ** In the first female popularity poll, Elisa ranked fourteenth.1st Female Popularity Poll ** In the second popularity poll, Elisa ranked eighth with 1,092 votes.2nd Popularity Poll *Elisa's hobby and skill is cooking (especially gyoza). *Elisa likes dogs. *Elisa dislikes singing in public. References Site Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Students Category:Researchers Category:Izanami Category:Japanese